Madman on Wheels!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Kid Razor faces off against the half-demon madman motorcyclist known as Motorhead! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. A New Villain!

**Madman on Wheels!**

**Hey folks, L1701E here! And guess what, I have a brand spankin' new Kid Razor story up for you! This time, we introduce another member of Kid Razor's rogues gallery: The demonic biker known as Motorhead! **

Chapter 1: A New Villain!

**Bobby Parkins's Dorm**

"Ooh! Put this on, man!" Daniel "Fingers" Carrington said to Tommy Baines. The two kids were sitting on the couch in Bobby's dorm room, watching TV. "I told you they put good stuff on the History Channel at times."

"Yeah. Man, look at that. Jeremy Todd, the most infamous biker ever to roam America's highways." Tommy blinked.

"Yeah, the only man to ever have warrants for his arrest in all 48 states in the continental U.S." Fingers grinned. "Man, that guy was insane!"

"Yeah, but at least he didn't always go into other people's dorms without their asking." A voice said. The two Cavaliers looked up and saw Bobby Parkins. He glared at the Cavaliers, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"So…" Tommy blinked. "How was the date with Joan?"

"Fine." Bobby sat down on the couch with his three friends. "It was good, but that Dr. Reptile guy attacked. You know, I'm seriously thinking about charging you guys rent for staying here, seeing as the only time I never see you guys here is when you're in bed." He looked at the screen. "What you watching?"

"It's a documentary on Jeremy Todd." Fingers replied. "The world's most notorious biker. A lot of legends go out about that man."

"Some say he sold his soul to a demon." Tommy said.

_I've **met** a demon before **(1)**. I would not be surprised if that **was** a true story._ Bobby mentally added.

**(1) - See "Birth of a Juke Box Hero"**

"Some say he was born without one." Fingers replied. "I mean, he went nuts on the highways: He tried to blast cars off the highway, ravaged gas stations with those mini-marts, and rumors say he killed several people. He raced down the highways with a shotgun and a chainsaw."

"He was the only man to ever have outstanding warrants for his arrest in all 48 Continental states at the exact same time." Tommy added.

"I heard that he's dead." Bobby added. "He crashed into a cop car and got killed on impact. The cop survived. In fact, he was _rewarded!_"

"Owch." Fingers groaned.

"Man, I can't imagine someone like _that_ madman ever roaming the streets of America." Bobby blinked.

"Don't worry about it. He's been dead for years. There's no way he's _ever_ coming back." Tommy rolled his eyes.

**Over the skies of ****Cleveland****, ten minutes later**

"_Ohhhhhhhhh__ lovely day…_" Kid Razor sang to himself as he flew over the skies of Cleveland. "Ahh, what a great day! No bad guys, and best of all, Jubilee's in New York, with her little buddies in the X-Men."

"You are in a good mood." Ronnie Rocker grinned as he appeared.

"Yeah. No Jubilee." Razor laughed. "She's gone visiting her buds over at that Institute place. Leaving one happy super-powered rocker. I feel great! I think the Kid of Rock's hearing has returned a little bit." Razor joked. "Only bad thing about it is that she will come back. So the Kid of Rock intends to enjoy the time she is gone. He's talking _squeeze_ every ounce of fun and excitement out of it."

"Why do I get the feeling that there will be plenty of excitement going on today?" Ronnie sighed.

**The catacombs of the Hellfire Club building, New York**

Selene watched over the Fearless Kid Razor in her crystal ball. So far, she saw him take on the demon Xantor, the mammoth-man mutant Tusk, and the transformed scientist Dr. Reptile. And she was growing impressed with Razor's power and his ability to retain his cool under pressure. She knew that Razor's inability to be afraid was because of the influence of the magical guitar he carried.

"My Queen, you wished me to see something?" A gravelly voice said. Selene turned around and saw a tall, ugly stone-skinned demon with spines down his back.

"Yes, Blackheart. Take a look at this." She pointed at the ball. Blackheart was the son of the demon Mephisto, and was the Black King of the New York Hellfire Club. He was brought in as part of one of Selene's past schemes to create a demonic version of the Club, but she was thwarted by the Fantastic Four and some allies known as the Shadow Hunters a long time ago. Blackheart peered at the ball.

"Another gaudily-costumed super-mortal. He does not concern me."

"My King, have you never heard of the Power of Rock?" Selene laughed. Blackheart furrowed his brow.

"Yes, a little. It was believed to be this mighty mystical force. So?"

"This mortal who calls himself Kid Razor was chosen to wield that power." Selene replied. "His guitar is the source."

"And let me guess my Queen, you want that power for yourself."

"Indeed. Imagine us with that guitar in our possession." A gleeful twinkle arose in Selene's eyes as she spoke. "No one would be able to stand against us. Not those X-Men, not the so-called Fantastic Four, not even those Avengers can stop us. We could rule the world."

"Maybe I can help you obtain your desired guitar." Blackheart smirked. "Before I was trapped here, I obtained the maniacal soul of a biker named Jeremy Todd."

"A mere biker?" Selene scoffed. "No offense dear Blackheart, but how will the soul of a motorcyclist be of any use to me?"

"He was a madman. He killed without thought and ravaged the highways without mercy. He cared nothing for other lives' safety or peace. An evil soul indeed. Perhaps with your magic, we can use him to get that guitar you desire." Blackheart said.

"I like this 'Jeremy Todd' already." Selene smirked. "Bring the soul, and I shall give him new life."

"You will like him, my Queen. He was my most loyal servant. He so enjoyed letting darkness rule his heart." Blackheart walked off, out to get the soul he was talking about.

**Cleveland****, ****Ohio**

"Help!" A lady screamed as a masked man ran off with her purse. "Somebody stole my purse!"

_Heh__ heh, easy money._ The purse-snatcher thought. He then saw Kid Razor standing in front of him. "Oh shoot!"

"Oh cool! The Masked Magician!" Razor grinned. "A little late to be wearing that mask again, huh Valentino?" The masked man whipped out a gun, only amusing Razor.

"I got a gun, man! Stay back!"

"Dude, magicians don't use guns. Oh yeah, and I got a trick for you: I'm going to make that purse disappear from your hand." Razor laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Razor smirked. He kicked the gun out of the robber's hand, then hit him in the nose with a palm shot. As the thief recovered, Razor took the purse and threw it back to the lady.

"Hey, where'd that purse go?" The robber asked as he looked at his hands.

"Sorry. Magician's Code. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. But you never cared much, did you Valentino?" Razor knocked him out with a roundhouse kick.

"Thank you, Kid Razor! Thank you!" The woman said.

"No prob." Razor shrugged. "Just call the cops and they can do the rest. See you on the charts!" Razor took to the air. He shuddered. _What in the name of Judas Priest…I've been getting this weird feeling I'm being watched for over a couple weeks now. What is going on here? It's really weird. I'm going to have to talk to Ronnie about this. Maybe **he** knows what the heck is going on around here._

Well, looks like something new is going to happen? What the heck was up with Blackheart and that soul? What craziness will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Just A Little Conversation on a Roof!

**Madman on Wheels!**

To Red Witch: Yeah, there's going to be mucho carnage alright! A crazy biker given superpowers? Oh yeah, let the fun begin!

To rubeshi: Well, thanks for the e-mail. I'm glad you liked this story! I hope you enjoy them!

To Raliena: Glad you liked it! Oh yeah, and Scott was the Sailor!

To HyperCaz: I don't know how to tell you! You should read 'Power of Tusk' and 'Reptile Trouble'! They are good stories! Jeremy Todd will be given a new body. Thanks for your suggestions! Oh yeah, and Phoenix wasn't a dude, Phoenix was a cosmic force.

To Aaron: The new villain's name is **Motor**head, not **Metal**head. Motorhead, like the heavy metal band. I do want to have a Ghost Rider/Kid Razor team-up here and maybe also feature the Astonishing X-Men.

Chapter 2: Just A Little Conversation on a Roof!

**Cleveland****, ****Ohio**

Kid Razor flew over the skyline of his beloved home city, looking at the tall buildings as they gleamed in the sun.

_Okay, the Kid of Rock will admit it._ Razor mused as he landed on a building and stared at the skyline. _Sure, __Cleveland__'s skyline isn't remotely as famous or as revered as __New York__'s. But hey, it's my home, and my skyline. To me, __New York__'s skyline can't match this._ Razor smiled as he looked at the buildings. This was going to be one good day.

"Penny for your thoughts, rock and roller?" Ronnie appeared next to Razor.

"Just looking at my city." Razor grinned. "Ain't it grand?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "To be honest Razor, I never really admired Cleveland's skyline. Also to be honest, I'm a New York boy, born and raised." Ronnie grinned. Razor rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, a Yankee-lover." Razor grumbled. "I hate the Yankees. Every other team in the States thinks of them as a bunch of arrogant jerks."

"Well, the Yankees did win a lot of games." Ronnie grinned.

"Yeah well, the Yankees should do every other team a favor and not play this year so someone **else** has a chance to win!"

"I doubt even the Yankees bowing out would help the Indians take the pennant." Ronnie laughed. "Eep." Kid Razor put his face right into Ronnie's.

"Be glad you're already a ghost, pal." Razor growled. Ronnie chuckled.

"Buddy, that pride of yours is going to get you into big trouble one of these days." Ronnie chuckled.

"Whatever." Razor groaned, looking back at the skyline. "Man, just some bank robbers. No super-powered villains. I'm beginning to miss Xantor."

"Aren't you just so nice today?" Ronnie remarked.

"I'm bored, and I want some action!" Razor whined. "The Kid of Rock wishes somebody else in this town get some damn superpowers and start going insane so I can beat their arses in a spectacular fashion!"

"Well, no mutants plan to go all 'let's conquer humanity' in this town, and none of the **real** supervillains want to come here." Ronnie replied.

"Hey Ronnie, did I tell you about the time Fingers hacked into the Xavier Institute?" Razor grinned.

"He did what?!" Ronnie blinked.

"Daniel earned his nickname for more than just keyboard-playing, pal." Razor laughed. "Fingers hacked in and messed around a bit. The next day, I got a call from this chick called Sage or somethin'." Razor laughed harder. "She sounded hot, based on her voice. Anyway, she asked to speak to Fingers. He took the phone, and we could hear her curse him out across town!" Razor fell on his back laughing. "Oh _man_, that was rich! Fingers nearly lost his hearing!"

"Man, those X-Men are nuts." Ronnie chuckled. "But then, who could blame them? I don't think mutants are welcome in a lot of places. Here, San Francisco, Hawaii, and that's really it, I think."

"I can imagine that mutants are welcome in San Francisco." Razor chuckled. "They **adore** people with differences over there."

"Whatever you say. Shouldn't your razor blade-clad butt be back on patrol?" Ronnie grinned. Razor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead, ruin my day of rest. Okay, okay." Razor took to the air again. As he and Ronnie flew by, a figure watched from another building. The figure sat on a motorcycle with a skull theme with wheels made from fire. He was clad in black leather from head to toe. His head was basically a flaming skull. The figure also had a flaming chain attached to his belt. He watched Kid Razor and Ronnie Rocker fly by.

"Hmm, I guess Cleveland isn't as defenseless as I thought." The flaming skull-headed man said to himself. "I knew that demon Blackheart planned to bring Jeremy Todd back to life. Knowing him, Todd will now have great power. The child does hold the mystical guitar, but he will need aid. And he shall get aid. Jeremy Todd will try to terrorize the highways again, but he _will_ fail because I _will_ defeat him again! He shall fall before Ghost Rider!" Ghost Rider's bike roared thanks to its unearthly engine, and the mystical defender of the road raced down the building, following the Fearless Kid Razor.

"Hey Ronnie, I just heard something that sounded like an animal's roar mixed with an engine." Razor blinked. Ronnie flew to the source to investigate. He knew the source because Razor pointed it out thanks to his sensitive hearing. Ronnie saw the Ghost Rider.

"Hey!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Ronnie Rocker. You held the amulet that could access the Power of Rock in the first place." Ghost Rider said simply. "It went into a guitar, I see."

"It was **my** guitar." Ronnie said. "Thanks to that accident, the amulet merged with my guitar, and it took me in with it!"

"It belongs to the flying child clad in the odd costume now." Ghost Rider replied.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Ronnie asked.

"I am Ghost Rider. I purify the road of sinners. Have you heard of Jeremy Todd?"

"The legendary mad biker? Yeah, who in rock 'n' roll hadn't heard of him? He nearly tried to create his own version of Altamont back in 1987!" Ronnie replied. "Why?"

"He is going to return from the grave, thanks to an old enemy of mine." Ghost Rider replied.

"Who?"

"A demon known as Blackheart." Ghost Rider said. "Jeremy Todd was his servant. He plans to bring Todd back to destroy the musician and get the guitar."

Well, looks like the Ghost Rider has made his appearance in this story! What will happen next? What power will Jeremy Todd gain? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Interview with a Rock 'n' Roller!

**Madman on Wheels!**

_To Red Witch: Yep, the demonic biker Ghost Rider is here! You bet it's going to be fun! Anyway, here's more madness and mayhem for you, Kid Razor-style! Enjoy!_

_To Raliena: Glad you liked the chapter! Here's more insanity for you! Enjoy!_

_To Aaron: Yep, It's going to be a Kid Razor/Ghost Rider team up. I was also thinking of bringing in the Astonishing X-Men. I think it'd be funny to see Kid Razor meet Cyclops again, and maybe insult him in another television interview. Not to mention the laughs he could have at Emma Frost's expense._

_To HyperCaz: I like Blues Brothers 2000. My favorite part was the 50 car pile-up (I tried to count the cars as they crashed). You should see the first Blues Brothers movie with John Belushi. It's pretty good, and it has some great musical numbers. It also has some funny lines and a lot of insanity._

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update this fic, folks. I sort of forgot about this one because I've been concentrating on other stuff I've been working on. Sorry again, faithful readers.**

**Disclaimer: "Bleeding, sir." - Judge Reinhold as Billy Rosewood, ****Beverly Hills**** Cop**

Chapter 3: Interview with a Rock 'n' Roller!

**A television studio, Cleveland, Ohio**

The Fearless Kid Razor was a guest on "Eye on Cleveland", a local talk show hosted by a rather peppy brunette woman. The Ultimate Rockstar smiled as he leaned back on the comfy green chair.

"Now _this_ is the life." Razor quipped. The peppy brunette sat across from him, clad in a nice dark green two-piece business suit with a dark blue shirt.

"And we're on!" The cameraman said.

"And welcome back to 'Eye on Cleveland'! Now on our show, we have Cleveland's own living embodiment of rock 'n' roll, and resident superhero, the fearless Kid Razor!" The live audience cheered. Razor smiled and flashed a "Rock On" sign at the audience. "Kid Razor, it's nice to have you here with us."

"No problem, babe. It's great to be here. Only one thing, though. Too bad you couldn't be interviewing me in lingerie." Razor smirked. The audience and the hostess laughed.

"Razor, you are too much."

"Babe, I've just begun." Razor laughed.

"Well Razor, you have done a great job as Cleveland's superhero so far."

"As I've said before, babe: I've only just begun." Razor smiled. "The Kid of Rock was born and raised here in Cleveland, so he thought he'd give back when he gained superpowers and be the town's resident superhero. After all, we all know that we Midwesterners need **something** to compete with all those costumed clowns in New York."

"Yes, you seem to dislike New York. Why is that?" The interviewer asked.

"The Kid of Rock hates the Yankees. If he ever sees Derek Jeter or A-Rod, he will punch 'em right in the mouth. I mean, what other team in baseball want to see the Yankees get whooped?"

"And what do you think of New York's superheroes. The X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers?"

"I think they're alright." Razor shrugged. "However, those guys are just merely opening acts. The Kid of Rock…he's the main event, baby." The audience laughed and whooped. "I met a lot of them back at that Cleveland Mall incident **(1)**. Spider-Man: He's pretty cool. He _does_ have a lot of cojones wearing a costume like that, but the Kid of Rock admires people who have lots of cojones. The FF." Razor stopped talking for a second. "The Kid of Rock would like to know: How in the name of everything good and metal did a nerd like Reed Richards land a mega-babe like the Invisible Woman, huh? I mean, the gal's a &%$#& babe!"

**(1) - See "Birth of a Juke Box Hero"**

"Maybe she's into smart guys." The interviewer suggested. Razor thought about it.

"Maybe. Anyway, I shagged her." Razor laughed. "And when I first met the Thing, I thought for a moment the Rocky Mountains came to life." The audience laughed at that.

"What about the Avengers?"

"Captain America, much respect, needs a new attitude. Needs a bit more rock 'n' roll in his soul though. Iron Man…I like to call him Sir Starks-a-lot. I also like Hawkeye. The Kid of Rock thinks he'd make an awesome roadie." The audience howled with laughter. "One of my favorites is the Scarlet Witch. She's one tough gal, with those hexing powers she has. She also has another quality I like: A fantabulous body. Rowr."

"Kid Razor, please forgive me for interrupting, but aren't you worried that your comments are going to cause you to be alienated by the superhuman community?"

"Babe, I'm in Cleveland, they're in New York. I doubt I'd be able to meet the rest of the big superhuman community often anyway." Razor shrugged. "I'm different from them. I'm better."

"What is your stance on mutants?"

"I'm a Cleveland boy, babe. I only give trouble to mutants who want trouble from me. Otherwise, I think they're pretty cool."

"What is your view of the X-Men?"

"Some I like, some I don't. One of the X-Men is called Storm. Let me tell you, I think she's related to Tina Turner. She can**not** have those legs without being related to Tina Turner. If you don't think so, then you are nuts! I also think highly Wolverine. If the Kid of Rock wants anyone to watch his back, it'd be Wolverine. And you all already know how much I dislike that clown Cyclops. The man is the living embodiment of lack of emotion."

**A building across from the TV station**

"Are you sure he has to do this?" Ghost Rider asked Ronnie Rocker. The demonic biker and the rocker ghost stood on the roof of a building opposite the TV station.

"Kid Razor craves the spotlight. He'll take any opportunity he can get to be on TV." Ronnie sighed. "I hope he isn't embarrassing anybody in front of all of Cleveland."

"Jeremy Todd is coming. Your rockstar's lack of focus will be his downfall." Ghost Rider said.

"Razor can keep his mind on the job…" Ronnie started. "…if there's no cameras or pretty women in skimpy clothing nearby." Ronnie realized something. "How the heck can Jeremy Todd return from the dead? A cop's car smashed him right off a cliff."

"Before he died, he gave his soul to the demon Blackheart in exchange for power." Ghost Rider explained. "When his body died, Blackheart retained his soul. He retained it even after the Shadow Hunters and the Fantastic Four caused him to be trapped in the basement of an old mansion. He would require someone with mystical skills to provide him with a new body."

"Like who?" Ronnie blinked.

"Like his new compatriot…Selene." Ghost Rider replied. Ronnie blinked.

_I know that name…but from where?_

**Outskirts of ****Cleveland**

A lone figure looked at the city and smirked.

"Ah yes, a new town to ravage. Thank you, Blackheart. You allowed me to continue doing what I do best: Destroy everything standing more than one inch above the ground. MUA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Well, looks like the new enemy's made an appearance! Who is he? Can Kid Razor and Ghost Rider beat him? What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Motorhead Rolls On In!

**Madman on Wheels!**

_To HyperCaz: I have seen the first Blues Brothers movie, and I thought it was funny! My favorite part was when they had the crash with all those cop cars! I counted them as they crashed, but I ended up losing count. I have seen all three __Beverly Hills__ Cop and am a fan of all three films. My favorite scene was in the first movie. In that scene, Taggert and Rosewood were sitting in their car when Axel Foley sneaks up behind the car and he stuffs bananas in the tailpipe! That was great! I hope you like this new chapter, and I hope you like the Blues Brothers quote I put in for you._

_To Red Witch: I would not be surprised if several members of the superhuman community were listening in on that. Kid Razor has a big mouth, but he is honest about the things as he says. He calls 'em as he sees 'em. He did have a point about Reed and Sue Richards. You have to admit that. And who knows where Kid Razor got the idea that Storm was related to Tina Turner. Razor doesn't really care if every other hero in the Marvel Universe wants to kick his butt. He's not afraid of anyone or anything. _

**Disclaimer: "Everybody needs somebody to love." - John Belushi as Jake Blues, the Blues Brothers**

Chapter 4: Motorhead Rolls On In!

**Cleveland****Ohio**

Jeremy Todd looked at himself in the reflective surface of a truck as his bike rolled up to the right side of a truck that was on its way to Cleveland. He had long red hair and matching skin. A silver metal band was around his head, and he wore dark glasses. He was clad in a black costume with a red trenchcoat with black spiky pads on the shoulders, and silver flames running up the sides over it, black biker gloves, and red boots. His new motorcycle was something that looked like something built by the guys from American Chopper: A black chopper with red and silver highlights, a silver fin that resembled a flame on the rear fender, and spikes lining the sides of the fenders. The strangest thing about his bike was that the wheels seemed to be made of flame.

_I look goooooood…_He grinned, revealing his sharp yellow teeth. He held up his left hand. The hand glowed and it turned into a chainsaw, like the one Ash had on in place of his hand in the Evil Dead films. "Oh yeah…" He mentally revved up the chainsaw, and it ripped into the truck. Since it was mystical in nature, the chainsaw was indestructible, and it easily ripped into the metal of the truck bead and rubber of the tires.

"Hey what?!" The driver screamed as he felt the truck buckle. He saw Jeremy ride up next to cab and grin at him. His chainsaw hand basically turned into what appeared to be a futuristic double-barreled rifle. The driver screamed and leapt out of the truck.

"Say hello to my magic BOOMSTICK!!!" Jeremy crowed. His rifle hand fired a pair of black-and-yellow glowing bullets made from some otherworldly energy, and they hit the cab with a KABOOM, causing the truck to explode. The mad biker laughed as he raced on.

_Man, this new demon body is great! I'm stronger, I'm faster, I'm tougher…I'm just plain better. Thanks, Blackheart. I knew giving you my soul would be worth it down the line. This new body is awesome and the bike is fantastic! My bike never runs out of fuel, I can turn my hands into rifles or chainsaws, all mystical in nature so nothing can be broken. Also, I don't need to worry about getting more ammo or fuel for my stuff anymore. I'm going to enjoy devastating __Cleveland__. I always did want to destroy a city. And all I have to worry about is a loudmouth with a guitar. No challenge._ Jeremy's smile faded. _Hmm…Jeremy Todd was just a human…I am now more than human…I need a new name…One that describes me…one that…_ The demonic biker stopped as he eyed a billboard that advertised a Motorhead concert coming to Cleveland next month. _Motorhead__…that's it…I am a biker, so it fits! Now the roads shall fear…the murderous Motorhead._

**Cleveland****Ohio**

"Whoo!" Kid Razor crowed as he flew over Cleveland's skyline. "Man Ronnie, that was one awesome interview."

"Yeah, but I think you single-handedly alienated the entire superhuman community with your big mouth." Ronnie sighed. "You called Reed Richards, Earth's premier scientific mind, an 'overblown nerd who married _way_ out of his league'…"

"The Kid of Rock calls 'em as he sees 'em."

"You called Captain America an old fogey! _Nobody_ calls Cap an old fogey!"

"Technically, he _is_ around his eighties."

"You called Iron Man 'Sir Starks-a-lot'!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he has heard knight jokes before." Razor shrugged. "Relax."

"You claimed that Thor was a Gene Simmons wannabe!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Thor claims to be the God of Thunder. There's only one God of Thunder: Gene Simmons of Kiss. That's the Kid of Rock's story, and he's stickin' to it!"

"Razor, do you _want_ to pick a fight with these other heroes. I can certainly imagine the Thing taking the first available flight to Cleveland right now just so he can punch you in the mouth." Ronnie groaned.

"His rocky fist can't break _this_ jaw, Ron." Razor grinned arrogantly, tapping his jaw with his finger. Razor did have a point. Razor's most unique superpower was his physical invulnerability. Ben Grimm could punch Razor in the jaw, and it would hurt Razor like heck, but it would not even make Razor's jaw crack, much less break it.

"Look Razor, you know why the guy with the flaming skull for a head and the demonic motorcycle is here, right?" Ronnie wondered. Razor thought about it.

"The Motorhead concert next month? Because I'm going."

"NO!!!" Ronnie yelled in Razor's ear, making the super-rocker scream.

"HEY!!! WATCH THE HEARING!!!" Razor snapped.

"Look Razor, you need to keep your mind on the job, pal." Ronnie sighed. "This Jeremy Todd guy is dangerous! He's…Razor?" Ronnie blinked as Razor's head perked up.

"Those cop cars!" Razor pointed below him. "They got their radios going crazy! My hearing is picking it up!" Razor exclaimed. "C'mon! Get Skullhead and tell him to follow the Kid of Rock!"

Looks like the eventual meeting is going to happen? Will Ghost Rider want a piece of Kid Razor after this? Can our heroes stop Motorhead? How will Razor react to Motorhead's usage of a great metal band's name as his own? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. On the Way!

**Madman on Wheels!**

_To Red Witch: Yep, it's going to be wild. I hope you like this new chapter! Sorry it's late. I've been concentrating on my other work, and I haven't had many ideas on how to continue this. This writer's block is a real pain in the neck!_

_To HyperCaz: Here's more for you! Sorry it's late, lack of ideas and concentration on other work. It's a real pain. You saw Hellboy? I've heard raves about that movie. I heard it was based on an independent comic book. A Siberian Nazi wizard, huh? Weird. Very weird. I never saw the movie myself. But it has come out on DVD, so I may rent it and try it. You should see the first Batman movie. It rules! Hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Yep, the first round is beginning. Kid Razor and Ghost Rider versus Motorhead. It's going to be ugly. Anyway, I am considering putting in an appearance by the Astonishing X-Men. Any ideas? Hope you like the new chapter!_

**In the last issue of "Madman on Wheels": **Jeremy Todd, now calling himself Motorhead, rolled right into town, doing what he did best: wreaking havoc all over the roads leading into Cleveland. Meanwhile, in Cleveland, Kid Razor was flying around on routine patrol while getting a lecture from Ronnie Rocker, his ghostly mentor, about his comments on other superheroes in a TV interview he did, when his super-sensitive hearing picked up a police radio warning that a madman was prowling Cleveland's roads. Razor told Ronnie Rocker to bring along some guy known as Ghost Rider that Ronnie told him about.

**Disclaimer: "Ow! Right in the schnoz!"**

Chapter 5: On the Way!

**A Chinese restaurant in Cleveland**

Sergeants Amanda Briscoe and Harold Polanski, two members of Cleveland's Finest that worked regularly with Kid Razor, were sitting in their squad car, enjoying some Chinese food.

"You know something?" Briscoe asked. Polanski let out an acknowledging hum. "I hated Chinese food as a kid. I wouldn't go near that stuff. When my dad went out to get Chinese for my family, he got me McDonalds."

"Big Mac freak, huh?" Polanski asked. Briscoe nodded. "Those things aren't very healthy. You know that documentary 'Super Size Me'?"

"Yeah. I don't believe it." Briscoe rolled her eyes. "He ate nothing but fast food for a month just to show it was unhealthy. Well, of _course_ it's going to be unhealthy! He's eating nothing but fast food! You're not _supposed_ to eat nothing but fast food for a month!"

"Amen to that. Last time I went to a McDonalds, people wore flannel." Polanski nodded. "It's a little like suing McDonalds for making you fat."

"Mm." Briscoe agreed. Their radio crackled.

"_To the moron Polanski and the incredibly sexy Briscoe…_" Jones the dispatcher grinned.

"Dispatch, shut the $&# up and tell us the emergency, over!" Briscoe snapped.

"There's a loony on a motorcycle, possibly a mutant, blasting everything!" Jones exclaimed. "We're all gonna die!"

"I am going to shoot him…" Polanski grumbled. Jones told the place in between girly screams and sobs. "Oh yes, he **will** be shot…"

"On our way, Dispatch. Over and out." Briscoe said. She put back the radio mike. "Let's roll." Polanski started the car when a cup of coffee flew out of nowhere and hit him on the head, making him scream.

"AAAAAAAGH!!!! THAT **PUNK!!!!** HE DID IT AGAIN!!!" Polanski roared.

"You'll catch that kid. Don't worry." Briscoe reassured. "He'll slip up."

**Cleveland**** Stadium**

The stadium was currently hosting a huge bikers' convention. Stands were set up, and bike enthusiasts from all over America, and some even from other countries, were there to check out samples of work from bike builders and dealers, as well as see the latest in motorcycle technology, making remarks along the way.

"Aw, check that out man! A mini-cooler!"

"Ooh, A Spidey bike! Sweet!"

"Look at this! It's a bike with five wheels!"

"Man, that dude is stuck in the 80s."

"Aren't you a little fat to be riding motorcycles?"

"Aren't you a little short to be talking trash?"

"I came all the way from Akron for _this?!_"

"I don't **care** if it has a built-in freeze ray and a microwave! I'm not paying a hundred bucks! Fifty is my final offer!"

"Let's see: New exhaust pipes and a beer encyclopedia. Life is good."

**_KABOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** A wall of the stadium came down. Motorhead rolled through, his red-and-black demonic motorcycle gleaming.

"Hello boys and girls." Motorhead grinned, revealing his sharp yellow teeth. His yellow demonic eyes glowed behind his black sunglasses. "My name is Motorhead. I came to check out the merchandise, heh heh heh."

**A road leading to the stadium**

"Okay, Skullhead. What is going on here?!" Kid Razor snapped. He was flying low over a road because of his new-found ally. A man clad in black leather rode a strange black motorcycle. The wheels were made of flames. The man had what appeared to be a skull for a head. A fiery skull. He was the Ghost Rider, the punisher of evildoers who roamed America's highways.

"Jeremy Todd has returned from the dead." He replied simply.

"You mean the mad biker? They say that guy got into an accident as a kid, and he had a steel rod in his head for three days. They say that's why he's so messed up." Razor blinked.

"There are many rumors about Jeremy Todd." Ghost Rider said. "But there is one rumor that is partially true: He did sell his soul. But not to the Devil. He sold it to Blackheart."

"Blackheart? What the heck is a Blackheart?" Razor asked.

"Blackheart is a powerful demon. I doubt even you would feel no fear if you met him."

"This Blackheart sounds like a demon who sails a wooden ship looking for treasure." Razor joked. Ronnie appeared next to him.

"I've heard of this Blackheart guy on the Astral Plane." Ronnie added. "And he's no pirate. He's a dangerous animal. Luckily, he's locked up somewhere in New York, I believe."

"Probably under Yankee Stadium." Razor quipped. "What does Blackheart have to do with Jeremy Todd?"

"It's believed that Blackheart brought Todd back to serve him once again. It may be a test of your skill, young one."

"A test? Well, bring it on, Skullhead! The Kid of Rock loves a challenge, baby! WHOO!!!" Razor blasted ahead.

"Enthusiastic, isn't he?" Ghost Rider asked Ronnie.

"That's the understatement of the millennium." Ronnie grumbled.

Well, looks like Kid Razor and Motorhead will meet up! What insanity will happen next? Can Kid Razor beat Motorhead? What role will Ghost Rider play? Will Kid Razor team up with (and mouth off) any other superheroes? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Rockers and Riders!

**Madman on Wheels!**

_To HyperCaz: Hey there, HyperCaz. Well, here's the showdown for you. I liked Batman Forever. Michelle Pfiffer rocked as Catwoman and Danny DeVito was a great Penguin. You should check out the new cartoons "Justice League: Unlimited" and "The Batman". They are great! They should have Danny DeVito voice Penguin on that cartoon. I never saw the new Punisher flick or Hellboy. By the way, do you think there should be a Kid Razor movie?_

_To Aaron: Yep, the first round of the big Kid Razor and Ghost Rider/Motorhead fight is about to begin. Yeah, I thought it would be cool for Kid Razor to find help beating a demonic biker in the form another demonic biker._

**In the last issue of "Madman on Wheels": Sergeants Harold Polanski and Amanda Briscoe were eating in front of a Chinese restaurant when the call over their radio alerted them that the Fearless Kid Razor was spotted again, and they should check it out. Meanwhile, over at the ****Cleveland**** Stadium, not too far from the Gund Arena, a bikers' convention was in full swing, only to get invaded by Motorhead, the half-demon biker who was once Jeremy Todd, the murderous Motorway Madman. On the way, Kid Razor learned how Jeremy Todd became Motorhead. Todd sold his soul to the demon Blackheart, according to Ghost Rider. Kid Razor, not caring, rushes ahead, wanting a piece of the biker. Ghost Rider was left wondering about Kid Razor's enthusiasm.**

**Disclaimer: "Catch this!" - Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, The Scorpion King**

Chapter 6: Rockers and Riders!

**Cleveland**** Stadium**

"_You're_ Motorhead?" Kid Razor laughed as he floated into the Cleveland Stadium. He sneered at Motorhead. "You look like some extra from cheesy horror B-flick."

"And Blackheart told me about you." Motorhead smirked. He pointed his fist at Razor, and it turned into a chainsaw.

"I think that's copyrighted, man." Razor smirked. "Bruce Campbell will kick your red butt if he saw you carrying a chainsaw for a hand like that."

"Ash can kiss my red ass!" Motorhead roared. He revved up his bike and charged forward, intent on impaling the Juke Box Hero. Razor only sighed. Just when the chainsaw was about to slice off his head, Kid Razor leapt up, did a forward flip over the chainsaw, and landed on his feet in a 10-point landing.

"Those Olympic jerks can go screw themselves. They can't touch me!" Razor laughed. Motorhead stopped the bike. He turned around and smirked at Razor.

"Hey kid!" Razor turned around on hearing Motorhead. "You're good. Too bad I gotta blast you to itty-bitty pieces." His chainsaw turned into a rifle. He aimed it at Razor.

"**_TODD!!!_**" A voice roared. Motorhead turned around with a confused look on his face. Ghost Rider raced towards him. The front of his motorcycle smacked hard into the side of Motorhead's, and the red-skinned demon biker was sent careening into the stadium. He landed hard on his back. Ghost Rider calmly dismounted from his bike and walked up to Todd, clutching his Hellfire Chain. "You have committed numerous sins on the road, Jeremy Todd. Now you shall receive your penance." Ghost Rider's eyes started glowing. Motorhead laughed as he got to his feet.

"Hey Skullhead. I'm _immune_ to your little 'Penance Stare'. Do you think I would ever _regret_ the stuff I've done?! I **LOVED** being the Madman of the Motorways! I won't **ever** regret my past!"

"Oh _shut **up!**_" Razor snapped. "HA!" Razor blasted Motorhead in the back with a Power of Rock beam, sending him flying into the stands. "You see, kiddies? _That_ is why they banned festival seating in Cincinnati!" He heard something race towards him. "Yipe!" Razor flipped backwards, barely avoiding a yellow bullet of energy hitting the ground and exploding.

"Hey Blondie!" Motorhead yelled, quickly getting to his feet. "Eat my energy bullets!"

"Uh oh!" Razor blinked. He took off as Motorhead fired his rifle arm. Explosions rang out around Kid Razor as he flew around the stadium. "Eat Power of Rock, Lemmy!" Razor rained Power of Rock energy blasts down on Motorhead. The demon biker snarled. Ghost Rider twirled his chain and threw it, wrapping itself around Motorhead's arm. The firey skull-headed motorcyclist yanked on the chin, pulling Motorhead towards him, opening up a window of opportunity for Kid Razor. An opportunity that the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll did not waste. "Hey Motorhead! _Bon JOVI **BOOSTER!!!**_" Razor turned into a human Power of Rock bullet. He divebombed toward Motorhead, then slammed into his gut with the force of a bullet train with an armored front, causing Motorhead to fly into another batch of stands. The collision caused an entire section of the stands to collapse on top of him. Razor landed on the ground. He, Ghost Rider, and Ronnie Rocker stared at the collapsed stands. Kid Razor smirked.

"Ahhh, he was easy." Razor smirked. He looked at Motorhead's motorbike. "Check out the chopper." Razor walked up to it and looked it over. He whistled to show how impressive he thought the bike was. "The Kid of Rock thinks the boys at Orange County or West Coast Choppers couldn't do much better. I guess ol' Beelzebub knows style when it comes to bikes." Razor mounted the bike. "Now the Kid of Rock may not know much about bikes, but he thinks this thing handles good." He noticed the bike start up…by itself. "What in the name of Bon Jovi?!" The bike started driving around, a screaming Razor riding it. "WHOOOO!!!! YEAH!!! THIS IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!"

"Is he always like this?" Ghost Rider asked Ronnie Rocker. Ronnie sighed.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Ronnie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Oh God, why does Kid Razor have to be such a lunatic?_

**An abandoned junkyard, Cincinnati, Ohio**

The abandoned junkyard was quiet. As usual. However, that was about to change. A blue streak raced between the piles of garbage.

"WHOOO!!!!" A voice screamed in delight. The voice came from the racing streak. Some garbage was also sent flying in the air thanks to what appeared to be blue beams of sonic energy. "Oh yeah! Man, this is great!" The streak stopped, revealing the teenage boy. His semi-long brown hair was in a small ponytail. Over his eyes was a Cyclops-like visor. The front was translucent blue. The earlocks were white, and decorated with blue metal wings over them. He was clad in blue armor that resembled the armor worn by medieval knights. The blue armor also had a futuristic look to it and white trim. The forearms had sonic blasters mounted around them. _It works! It works perfectly!_

Well, looks like the fight will continue! What insanity will happen next? Will Kid Razor be able to stop Motorhead? Who and what was up with that kid in Cincinnati? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Escape!

**Madman on Wheels!**

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there MD1. I read the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home' and I loved it! I love the way you portray Razor. I'd love to see Jubilee fawn over him in the future of your fic. And yes, demon bikes driving themselves around is a bad thing. But knowing Kid Razor, he thinks it's awesome! And yes, that was Sonic Blue making his first real Marvel Universe appearance. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with my other fics, and I haven't been able to think up anything to continue this. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To HyperCaz: Hey there, HyperCaz! Yeah, that was some great slamming of that jerky ol' Motorhead. Yeah, a Kid Razor movie would be funny. I wonder who could play him. Maybe it'd be better as an animated movie and have a comedian like Bill Murray, or maybe Adam Sandler. He sounds more Razor-like. What do you think? You could be a cartoon character who appears and makes funny faces and holds a "Kid Razor Rules!" sign up at the big window behind of those morning talk shows' interview area. That'd be pretty funny! I'm sorry I took so long to update. It's just that I was concentrating more on my other stories and I had no idea how the heck I should continue this one. Now that I have some idea, I can continue. Enjoy the new chapter, and check out my other fics!_

**In the last issue of "Madman on Wheels": Kid Razor, ****Cleveland****'s own mystically-powered Heavy Metal Heartbreaker, had met up with Jeremy Todd, the twisted dead biker who was magically reborn as the insane demonic biker known as Motorhead.**** He was about to blast the loud and proud super-rocker with his ability to transform his hand into a shotgun, when he was ambushed by Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider tried to use his Penance Stare, which has the ability to force people to relive their sins, but Motorhead told him he was immune to it. With a little cooperation, Kid Razor and Ghost Rider managed to knock Motorhead silly for a little while. Razor then eyed Motorhead's trademark bike. When he sat on it, the bike went wild and started up by itself, amusing the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll to no end. Meanwhile in ****Cincinnati****, a mysterious figure ran around a junkyard at incredible speed, firing sonic energy. Evidently the figure was testing out some strange blue armor. **

**Disclaimer: "Why don't you cut some more things with your girlfriend Vinnie?!" - Paul Teutul Sr. to Paul Teutul Jr., American Chopper**

Chapter 7: Escape!

**On a road to Cleveland Stadium**

"F$#$#$ traffic…" Sgt. Polanski cursed as he laid his forehead on the steering wheel. He wasn't the only one cursing. Cursing accompanied the sounds of beeps and brawls. As a result of Motorhead's attack on Cleveland Stadium, the roads leading to it got jammed. Cars and motorbikes were stuck in deadlock. He looked over at Sgt. Briscoe. The young sergeant was asleep. "Oh yeah, _she_ gets to sleep…" Polanski grumbled. "I hate this." A Big Gulp of soda hit him in the head, splattering soft drink everywhere, but mostly all over him. "HEY!!!!"

"What go on?" Briscoe murmured.

"Briscoe…go back to sleep." Polanski groaned.

**Cleveland**** Stadium**

"WHOOOOO!!!!" Kid Razor whooped as he sat on the wild demon bike of Motorhead. "Hey Ronnie! Skullhead! You gotta ride this thing! This thing is awesome!" Ghost Rider and Ronnie watched. Ghost Rider looked at Ronnie.

"He's an idiot. Pure, uncut, unadulterated, uncensored idiot." Ghost Rider said simply. Ronnie groaned.

"Don't tell me. He single-handedly angered most of the superhuman community already today with his big mouth." Ronnie then realized something. "You know, Jean Grey said he was an idiot. I don't know what made her say that, though." Ronnie scrunched his nose in thought. "Well, I think it may have something to do with the fact that he did make a remark that the next time she talks to him telepathically, she should do it naked."

"That would cause a few burned bridges." Ghost Rider remarked.

"WHOOOOOO!!!!!" Razor hooted. "Can Spider-Man say he's done this?! Can that nerd Cyclops say he's a rider?! NO!!! KID RAZOR THE MAN, BABY!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!! THIS BIKE ROCKS!!!! I'M TAKING IT HOME!!!!!" Snarling was heard from the broken stands. Motorhead busted out of the pile of stands. And he was mad. Very mad.

"**_GET OFF MY BIKE, YOU MOTHER_**" Motorhead roared. He pointed his hand, which was in its shotgun form. He blasted the bike, causing a screaming Razor to be sent flying.

"He lives!" Ghost Rider exclaimed.

"Yeah, I live." Motorhead sneered. "Unfortunately, you monkeys still do." Ronnie raised his hand.

"Uhm, technically, I'm dead."

"Shut up." Motorhead grumbled. He telepathically summoned his motorcycle to him. "Smell ya later, losers! Kiss my asphalt!" Motorhead cackled like the madman he was as he rode out of the stadium.

"He's headed into town!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"We must head after him!" Ghost Rider exclaimed. Ghost Rider rode off on his motorcycle. Ronnie flew after him. Razor grunted and shook his head.

"Wait for the Kid of Rock, you jerks!" Razor snapped as he flew after them.

**A park in Cincinnati, Ohio**

A teenage boy, around 18, sat on the bench, looking depressed. His brown hair was in a small ponytail, but it didn't do much to keep his long bangs out of his face. He was clad in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. The only piece of clothing he was wearing that wasn't blue was the backwards Cincinnati Reds cap.

"Hey there, Spencer." A feminine voice said. Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hannah." Spencer greeted. He was looking up at a pretty 17-year-old girl. Her long auburn hair was in a braid. She had a sweet face with shiny green eyes. She was clad in a pink jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans. "Thanks for letting me stay over at your place."

"It was the least that I could do, considering your mom's sick." Hannah said. "Mrs. Burton's so nice. I hope she makes it."

"She will. Mom's pretty tough." Spencer smiled.

"Well, well, well." A voice sneered. Spencer looked up and saw an 18-year-old sneering at him. He stood a little taller than Spencer. He was clad in a tight red t-shirt with a yellow star on the chest, and black slacks. His long brown hair was free. His brown eyes shown with arrogance, and his sneer showed contempt. He crossed his arms, revealing his arms had red studded wristbands. As usual, he had on a pair of red sneakers.

"Keith Michaels, what are you up to now?" Hannah scowled. The red shirt-wearing boy smirked.

"Just making sure ol' Spencer Burton here knows his place, that's all." Keith replied.

"Keith, just because he's your alternate on the track team, that does not-"

"You're right! He's just my alternate." Keith scowled at Spencer. "Don't get any ideas in that head of yours. If you think you can touch me when it comes to running, think again!" Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Keith, you're a jerk. And I'm not feeling too good right now, man." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, your mom is sick. I heard, man." Keith blinked. "I don't like you much, but I got no qualms with your mama. I'll see you around." Keith walked off. "Losers."

"Go trip on a rock, you jerk!" Hannah snapped. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Ah, it's alright. I'm used to it. Everyone on the track team gets that from him." Spencer laughed. "I think that guy has issues."

"No kidding. He's shameless around the cheerleaders." Hannah groaned.

Well, well, well! Looks like the battle will continue! What insanity will happen next? What'll Motorhead do next? Can our heroes catch him? What's going on in Cincinnati? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


End file.
